blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheKeyofTwilight/BlazBlue CS Extend feelings about the changes
Ok well I decided to make a post about my feelings on the changes and updates to the characters I use introduced in BBCSE. First off let me say everything said in this post is how I feel, and if they vary from the way you feel please do not reply just off of your disagreements also if anything of stated in his is off fact please correct it and I will update and correct it. I understand everyone has different opinions and beliefs but I do not want to be blasted based on how I feel about said topic. I also am not trying to govern how you should reply if you want to reply please do just don't reply based on something stupid like this.' ("Omg your a noob please just stop playing just because you don't like the changes." )' Okay back to the topic at hand allow me to get started after taking away too much time from the topic. Lets get started first off lets start with the character changes i'm only going to go over the characters I use which are Ragna and Jin.(Please Note I won't get into too much detail about Ragna but i'll be more detailed with my main Jin since I am not a hardcore Ragna user, I don't really notice much change aside from his damage and grab.) First I will start off by saying Ragna is probably one of the best if not perfect characters in the whole game not too much to complain about what they did with him. Ragna's attacks are pretty much the same minus his whole damage output now that is what makes him special in this game his attack do a good amount compared to his CS damage. Now let with that said and done let me get started on Jin first off I would like to draw my attention to the major changes without getting too technical. His first major change is his 6C->Dash cancel->5C will no longer work and thus his main bread and butter combo has been taken out. After that his next major changes include a minor nerf in his well this is another basic combo I taught myself which is 5B->5C->2C->6C->623C will push you a few inches away from your opponent and miss. I'm not sure if that happens to everyone but when I try it out in CS it will connect and either they will block it or will get launched upwards. Another change is they made just a little more defense oriented so most Jin users will find themselves on the defensive a lot longer than say in CT or CS which isn't much considering Jin has always been an anti-air kind of character. Another major change/addition is after the use of Moonsong you are no longer allowed to move around and damage your opponent and also the recovery time after a miss is increased a lot more than in CS. There is plenty of new additions to Jin's combos which include a new bread and butter which is 6C->2D->Dash cancel->5C->2C followed by your choice of aerial combo. That pretty much sums up all of Jin's major changes a few minor changes include. #'6D has a longer freeze time' #'2D now breaks a guard primer on impact if blocked' #'6C is easier to block/Interrupt ' #'214A now has wall bounce ' So that includes all the major and minor changes in my honest opinion I believe they have messed Jin up and made him pretty bad which is a bad thing for us main Jin users. Without taking anymore of your time I just want to conclude that Jin is pretty terrible when compared to any high tier characters such as Rags but he is not that bad. I will now conclude this blog post and while at the same time saying I have not had BBCSE for that long but from what I have gathered by being a main Jin user in CS the changes that I have noticed are pretty bad. Not saying that I probably will adapt to the changes but nonetheless I just wanted to take the time to post this and get other people's opinions about it. With that I will be signing off I bid you a good day ~'FubukiXBlizzard AKA Zin' Category:Blog posts